In My Arms
by CJS51703
Summary: Sans has another genocide nightmare... but this time, it's not just about him and Chara.


*****Hello, everyone! This story does contain Skai from "The Book's Last Space", so go give that a read before you come back here. Anyways, Sans, Toriel, and Chara belong to Toby Fox, Skai belongs to me, and let's go!**

_"Back again, huh? I thought you'd be tired of this by now," Sans said as the doors of the Judgement Hall creaked open. _

_"It's repetitive, yes, but fun nonetheless. And I have another monster to dust this time," Chara said from the entrance. As she walked in, what she said began to make sense. _

_She dragged Skai, now four years old, by the hood of his maroon sweatshirt. _

_The boy was practically tripping over his feet from how roughly he was being pulled. "Let me go! Dad!" he pleaded, honestly about to cry. _

_Sans' expression quickly switched from shocked sadness to pure rage. His eye socket lit up blue. "Let go of him," he growled. "Or what?" Chara taunted. _

_"You know what. Now get you hands off of Skai," Sans demanded. "I already killed Toriel in front of him. What worse can he see?" Chara shrugged. _

_"M-Mommy started bleeding... then she became dust..." Skai recalled, his words shaky. Sans felt even more angry now. Killing Toriel was bad enough, but doing so right in front of Skai? That was too much. _

_"Do you want that memory gone?" Chara asked. "Yes!" Skai said. "Wait-" But Sans was too late. _

_Chara drove her knife straight into Skai's chest and dragged it downwards. She ripped it out and laughed, licking Skai's blood from her blade. Sans threw a fleet of bones at her-not enough to kill her, but enough to pin her out of the way. _

_Then, the skeleton ran forward and gently cradled Skai, not caring about the blood seeping from his body. "Skai..." he whispered. He was hardly sure of what else to say. _

_"D... Dad..." Skai whispered back, "i-it hurts. A lot." _

_Sans felt glowing tears drip down his cheekbones. "You'll be okay, bud. You'll get to see your mom again. G... give her a hug for me, okay?" he asked, putting on a saddened, shaky smile. _

_"I will. I... love you..." And that was the last thing that Skair ever said. _

_Sans was left with a maroon sweatshirt, one covered in the dust and blood of his own son. _

_He couldn't cry now, though. There was a job to be done. He stood, trembling, and tied the hoodie around his waist. Then, a bone in hand, he walked over to Chara. She was still pinned to the wall. _

_"At least the blood blends in with his sweatshirt," was her only comment. _

_"Burn in hell." _

_With that, Sans' bone went right into's Chara's forehead. And when she was nothing more than a limp body, Sans collapsed to the ground._

_And he sobbed._

-XxX-

"Sans? Sans, dear, wake up!" The dumpy skeleton's eye sockets opened. He realized where he was-at home, in his bed. It was a just a nightmare. A really, really bad nightmare.

He sat up. "Thanks for bringing me back _Tori-_ality. I really needed it, _tibia _honest," he said.

"I just came back from using the restroom, and you were crying and sobbing in your sleep," Toriel said.

"What the..." Sure enough, after wiping at his cheekbones and looking at his pillow, Sans saw that he had indeed been crying. "Huh," he said simply. A fluffy hand went over his bony one.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Toriel offered, her voice gentle.

Sans thought on it for a moment. Then, he shook his. "Nah. I'll be back in a few," he said. He leaned over and met Toriel for a brief kiss. Then, he got up and left the room.

XxX

Skai was asleep until he was gently shaken awake. His eye sockets slowly opened. "Hm... whatizit?" he asked, still tired to the point of his words slurring together. As he woke up a bit more, he realized who'd woken him up. "Hi, Dad," he said.

Sans sat down on his bed. "Hey, bud. Y'know how you have Fluffy Bunny to sleep with, and he keeps the bad dreams away?" he asked.

Skai looked at the ratty, passed-down stuff rabbit in his arms. "Yeah," he said.

"Well, I had a pretty bad dream just now. Scared me _to the bone_. And I was thinking that maybe, if you came and spent the night with me and your mom, it'd keep my bad dreams away. Specifically, the one I just had," Sans explained.

Skai got out of bed, his plush toy still in his hand. "So I'd be your Fluffy Bunny?" he asked.

"For tonight, yeah. So how about it? Because I know that your mom won't mind," Sans said. Skai nodded. If he liked anything, then he liked getting to sleep in his parents' bed-it was so warm, soft, and big!

Father and son went down the hallway to the main bedroom. "Tori, I found a friend," Sans said.

Toriel turned on her lamp. "Oh. Hello, my child," she said.

"Dad wanted me to be his Fluffy Bunny to keep his bad dreams away," Skai explained. "More or less," Sans shrugged.

"Well, come on, then. It's late," Toriel said. She turned the lamp off once Sans was in his usual spot and Skai was nestled between the warmth of his parents.

"Goodnight, boys," Toriel said. She was given two separate 'goodnights' before she went back to sleep.

"If you're gonna hold me like Fluffy Bunny, then go on ahead," Skai whispered. Sans snorted, but did just that. And the hybrid fell asleep, safe in his father's arms.

Sans smiled genuinely at his baby boy. He would do whatever he could to protect Skai. He just needed a reminded that things were okay every now and then.

*****And there you have it. If you want me to write anything else with Skai, then let me know. This was just a little idea I got. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
